Fall from gravity and rise of CFNM
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Dipper the Cherub just wanted a quiet evening to continue nature's work...the girls in his life had another idea...you have to feel sorry for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

Gamelover41592: glad you liked it

RasenganFin: I had my own idea...but this is better, thank you.

The Howling Behemoth: Yes, she is.

Gamelover41592: Thank Gojiracipher, she's the one who wrote it

...III...

It was a lovely day in gravity Falls...Dipper Pine's the nature Cherub would make sure of that. He wore nothing but a white toga and was hovering in the air by two small angel-like wings.

"Hmmm...dew drop ratio looks good..." He checks that off the list.

He was the youngest cherub EVER to get as high a position as this! ...Although he didn't quite no why his superior Pacifica insisted he take an unscheduled, solo assignment in the middle of an important mystic hub like Gravity Falls.

"Hmm...the leaves seem to be going red and falling a bit early, I'll need to have a talk with season maintenance for that..." He makes a note of that on his check-list.

...in fact...she seemed pretty insistent he'd be transferred to her division, which was a HUGE honor. The 7th Nature brigade was one of the most prestigious posts!...and...she'd been rather weird toward him since he'd shown up...nice...but weird nonetheless...and then there were the...rumors about her...

Dipper shook this thought off. That was a horrible thing to think! Especially to someone who clearly trusted him to take on such a huge responsibility!

He glided his wings over to another part of the forest.

"Hmm, the buttercups seem to be doing better this year. Very good." Said Dipper outloud as he checks that off the list.

Suddenly his detection spells gave a small warning that a human was approaching, but it also showed that it was just Wendy. Dipper smiled, although it was usually forbidden for Cherubs to let humans see them. There were exceptions. The Corduroy family were the designated guardians of this forest, he'd been down here several times and worked rather well with Wendy. She'd been a good friend to him.

"Hey dork, I got something I need to tell you, can I come close?"

Dipper- not looking up from cataloguing the petunias -nods, "Sure, give me a sec." He quickly shut down all his defensive spells to allow Wendy to come closer to him all the while still keeping his back to her.

_"I wonder what she wants to talk about? Maybe she wants to discuss the new snowflake registry? I mean I agree that switching them to being mass-produced kinda cheapens the experience of winter...on the other hand; the whole 'no two are alike' concept was TOO expensive. Not to mention-_

And then he felt it...his whole body shuddered as his wing was grasped. He flustered and looked to see it was none other then Wendy who grasped it. He gulped, "uh...Wendy? Wh-what are you doing? Y-you know if a human grasps my wing, I can't use magic or fly." He explained embarrassed.

Wendy gave him a mischievous smirk, "Don't forget how your wings act as an erogenous zone." She teases playfully.

Dipper gulped, that- that was sensitive information that he would rather NOT be known to the cute girl who currently had him at her mercy! ...actually, wait, how did she know this anyway? It was a well kept Cherub secret!

"Uh, Wendy? How did-

**pluck**

Dipper gave it s surprised whimper of pleasure as Wendy plucked one of his feathers, "W-Wendy!? Wh-what are you doing!? My wings are the source of my magic! If you pluck them-

**pluck**

He let out another whimper of reluctant enjoyment.

Wendy smiled, reveling in seeing her crushes embarrassment and helplessness.

"I know what I'm doing-

**pluck**

Again she savors his shudders of pleasure, "Then why are you-

**pluck**

Dipper moaned in delight, "Stop that! Seriously! If I lose all my feathers-

**pluck**

Again he moaned, "Stop that! Without my feathers, I'll lose my magic! I won't be able to fly! I won't be able to get home! I-

**pluck**

"I said stop that!" Moaned dipper again in reluctant pleasure. Wendy just smiled, _"Don't worry Dipper. Your situation won't be as dire as you think. But for now-_

**pluck**

"Why?!" Moaned a now hysterical/aroused Dipper. "You want me to stop?" Asked Wendy teasingly.

"Ye-OP!" Squealed Dipper mid-sentence as yet another feather was plucked.

"You sure?" She asked with a laugh.

"I said ye-OP! COME ON!" Shouted Dipper mid-sentence as yet another feather was plucked.

"Are you REALLY sure? You seem to like it!" She teased.

"But...but I don't!" He lied desperately.

Wendy flicked a certain 'bulge', "Your LITTLE 'friend' says otherwise." She whispered hotly into his ear before giving him another pluck.

Dipper was mortified at this point, he couldn't deny he DID enjoy this...but it was wrong! His shame, his humiliation, being striped of his magic bit by bit.

"Tell, you what? How about a trade? You do ONE thing for me and I promise I won't pluck your feathers one by one anymore." She swore.

Dipper looked up in hope, "Wh-what? What do you want me to give you?"

Wendy smirked, "Your toga for one thing."

Dipper's face went as red as the sun, "Y- you can't be-GAH!

"Oh, I'm serious." Said Wendy as she plucked another feather. Dipper gulped, but knew he had no choice here. He quickly began to undue his toga-

"Up! Do it slowly, make me forget my troubles." She again teased.

Dipper groaned, but did as she wanted...soon he wore nothing but a loincloth...

_"Please don't notice. Please don't notice. Please don't notice." _He pleaded to himself...unfortunately for him-

"Is that a CUSTOM loincloth?" Asked Wendy with a laugh.

Dipper groaned but nodded.

"Why would you need to order a CUSTOM loincloth?" She asked with devilish glee.

Dipper whimpered, "Please, I really rather not sa-GAH!"

"I can do this all day." Said Wendy evilly as she plucked another feather.

"OKAY! My genitals have become freakishly tiny lately! The standard loincloths weren't small enough! There's even padding to fool people to think it's bigger. But it's not."

Wendy smirked, "Show me, and I'll stop the slow, methodical destruction of your wings." She promised

Dipper worried his face would be set aflame from all the humiliation he'd accumulated ...bu he obliged...and was rewarded with laughter.

"Wow! my pinkie toe and the two sesame seeds on my lunch are bigger then that!" She teased.

Dipper was trying very hard not to cry now, "Fine, you saw it. Now will you PLEASE-

**RIP!**

The next words that came from his mouth was the most orgiastic howl imaginable, Dipper was thankful that his cock still had a protection spell on it. Otherwise...well, it'd be mess let's just leave it at that...

In any case, that spell and all his other magic was now gone as Wendy held up both of his now ripped off wings, "Like I said, I wouldn't pluck ONE more feather SLOWLY." She said impishly.

She hands over his clothes, he reaches for them..only for them to be thrown off the nearby cliff at the last second.

Dipper was sobbing now, his wings, his magic, his life, his clothes, his dignity was all gone.

"W-why are you doing this to me Wendy? I thought you were my friend!"

Wendy smiled at him warmly and gave him a comforting hug, "It'll be okay Dipper, your magic and wings will come back-

Dipper's eye's lit up, "what? But I thought-

"Don't worry, I have on good authority that your going to be a rare exception to the rule...provided you get through tonight of course."

Dipper frowns at this, "Wait, how do you know all this anyway? Wait- what was that about tonight?"

Wendy smirked, "Consider it...'hazing'...but in a good way." she says as she hugs him in a way to bend his arms behind his back.

Dipper looked startled, "Wha- what are you- And then he feels his hands shackled together.

Wendy smiles and lifts him up, putting the little guy inside her armpit and happily carrying him like luggage toward her house.

"Wha- Wendy, what are you doing-

"Something, I've been wanting to do to you since I first saw your cute little body in that flimsy toga." She says as she kiss him on the cheek...and starts to unbutton her shirt as she gets closer to her home...

Dipper blushed; he was naked, powerless, all alone, stranded, shackled, and completely at the mercy of this aggressive lumber-JANE.

_"...It is NOT okay that this excites me." _Thinks the former Cherub to himself

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**AN: I am rewriting this story and continuing it in 'Tales of the falls'(it'll be easier to keep track of)  
**

**As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

**Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

**...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

**SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

**Primary Objective:**

**Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

**So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

**(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

**_A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

**_A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

**"_Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

**"_Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

**"_Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

**_Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

**"_I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

**_CRASH!_**

**_The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

**_The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

**_Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

**_Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

**"_Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

**_Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

**_(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

**What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

**You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

**Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

**Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

** NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

**Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

**"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

**Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

**Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

**Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

**Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

**Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

**Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

**Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

**Tertiary objective:**

**Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

**Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

**Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

**Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

**Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

**Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

**Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

**Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

**The last MabelCorn: ****I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

**Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

**Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

**Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

**Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

**EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

** Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

** Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #%&$%$ kill you!"**

** Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

**NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

**ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

**And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

**This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

**Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

**...**

**ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! the publisher is Xlibris******, also available at Inkitt, Amazon and BarnesandNoble.****


End file.
